Scènes de ménages !
by Yaya-chwan
Summary: Et oui , les personnages de Bleach ne font pas tout le temps la guerre avec un méchu égocentrique ou une horde de Hollow à bave dégoulinante ! Eux aussi ont des moments de repos ...ou pas . Venez suivre leur vie quotidienne en drabbles écrit par une auteure folle furieuse et machiavélique qui aime mettre ses personnages dans des situations ...compliqués et en tout genre !
1. Chapter 1

Kikouuuu! ! Voici le premier drabble de la série "Scènes de ménage" ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire des commandes ou me poser des questions parce que j'avoue je m'y perds parfois ! ^^'

Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là .

Il était juste venu lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie mais l'avait trouvée dans son bain et l'avait attendue.

Il n'avait pas vraiment commis "l'irréparable" d'après ce qu'elle disait .

Seulement cette furie rousse devant lui brandissant cette poêle , le faisait carrément flipper.

Elle, d'habitude ,si douce ,aux grands innocents et à l'allure si frêle et qui l'avait gentiment soigner après s'être battu contre l'autre carotte , semblait complètement survoltée et prête à le torturer avec tout ce qui lui passait sous le bras.

Tout en esquivant l'arme de destruction massive , à savoir la poêle , il se dit que plus jamais il ne remettrais les pieds dans cette putain de baraque.

Il se demandait d'où lui venait toute cette force et il eut un moment d'inattention et se fut trop tard.

"Non , pose cette foutue cocotte minute l'humaine !"

"GRIMMJOOOOOWWWW... C'ÉTAIT LES DERNIERS ...!"

A ce moment précis et tout en sombrant dans un semblant de coma , il se jura à lui même , jamais il n'oserait plus toucher aux donuts d' Orihime Inoue .

Alors ?! Rien que de m'imaginer cette scène me fait rire ! Bah , oui Grimmnounet faut pas toucher à la nourriture des autres !

Grimmjow :Appelle moi encore comme ça et tu pourras plus écrire de ta vie !

Moi :As tu conscience que JE suis l'auteur et que JE peux faire ce que je veux de toi ?! *sors une coloration rose de son soutif *

Grimmjow: N-Nan , pose doucement l'arme à terre et recule en arrière ... HEEEELLPPPPPPPPP !

Moi : MOUHAHAHAHAHA !


	2. Chapter 2

Comme j'avais un autre drabble en stock je me suis dit, Why not ?! Et je l'ai posté !*-* ! Si , si véritable exploit pour moi flemmarde de première ! TwT ! Bonne lecture !

"Et merde ..." C'est ce qu'il pensa en entrant dans sa chambre après une longue semaine d'entraînement chez Shinji et l'autre folle et furieuse blonde .

Lui , qui voulait se reposer au plus vite se dit qu'une nouvelle fois il allait devoir mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

C'était un vrai carnage .

Aucune part , aucune parcelle de sa chambre n'avait été aussi catastrophique ni épargnée d'ailleurs.

Certes , ce n'était pas un pro du ménage et il ne s'occupait pas particulièrement de celle-ci ... Mais quand même !

Ça ne pouvait pas être Karin elle se serait ses photos de footballeurs ou Yuzu et ses catalogues de vêtements ni même Kon il aurait mis des trucs pervers partout ,c'était encore pire que ça.

Il ne méritait pas une aussi sévère punition ...Si ?!

C'est vrai qu'il s'était foutu de leurs gueules, ouvertement même!

Mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient l'audace de massacrer sa chambre ainsi.

Alors qu'il criait après son père et cherchait hâtivement une certaine shinigami brune , il se maudit d'avoir laisser son paternel et Rukia s'occuper de la déco de sa chambre .

Il n'arriverait certainement pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit avec ces Chappys partout .

Alors ?! Et oui même Chappy me se révéler diabolique pour Ichigo !

Ichigo: Bordeelllll même mon couvre lit a été saccagé ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Moi : TBLM ! Tu la bien mérité ! Et VDM ,je valide c'est une VDM ! *-*

Ichigo: Elle a encore perdu les pédales...Voir le vélo même. ... T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Encore un autre drabble ! Pour une fois que j'ai de l'inspiration pour torturer un des personnages ! ^^' Comme d'habitude en fait !

Il détestait le froid .

Le contact de la neige avec sa peau le rendait malade provoquant une forte fièvre accompagnée parfois par d'hallucinations quand il restait trop dehors .

Mais, les yeux émerveillés de son amie l'avait convaincu de participer à cette "bataille enneigé " comme disait Rukia accompagné de La Fraise Orangée et des autres .

"Encore un truc made in Humain" pensa-t-il .

Ses cheveux rouges cachés par son bonnet orange (cadeau d'Inoue qu'il était obligé de porter par Rukia ...) ne dépassait pas trop et il ne tarda pas à vite comprendre le jeu.

Malgré la fatigue et ses yeux embrumés, il prit vite pour cible Ichigo qu'il ne pouvait pas rater à cause de sa tignasse et le bombarda sans que celui ci ne puisse esquiver la mitraillette huma-shinigami qu'était devenu le vice capitaine Abaraï .

Les joues rougies par l'effort et par la maladie , formèrent un sourire victorieux.

Il s'assit un moment laissant l'adrénaline tomber et ses pensées s'éclaircir en attendant que le Shinigami remplaçant ne sorte de l'immense tas où il était prisonnier.

Seulement , lorsque celui ci se décida à sortir , ses cheveux tombèrent...

Un ange passa...Un troupeau d'anges passa...

" Attends , Ichigo portait une perruque depuis tout ce temps ! " cria Renji .

Il frotta ses yeux bouffis et vis alors que la personne sortit des décombres était...brune.

Petite , coupe carré et carrément en colère.

Alors qu'une puissante vague de neige s'abattit sur lui il pensa :" Ah ouais, Inoue a offert le même bonnet à Rukia. "

Vraiment , lui est le froid ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Le pauvre ! Mais bon c'est Renji quoi dès qu'il voit Ichigo il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être agressif ! Grrrrr

Renji: Arrête ! Y'a les fangirls yaoistes qui nous regarde bizarrement là !

Moi : Qui TE regarde bizarrement et qui s'apprête à TE sauter dessus ! Tu vois la traînée de poussière au loin ?! C'est Ichigo ...! ^^'

Renji : NAAANNNNNNNNNN !

Moi : A bientôt pour un nouveau drabble ! Reviewwss ?! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooooo ! Et le quatrième drabble pour vous servir ! ^^

Elle l'avait encore fait.

Même si "encore" n'était pas le mot approprié .

Certes elle faisait énormément de bêtises toute aussi loufoque les unes que les autres à intervalle irrégulier de sorte à ce qu'il ne savait jamais quand elle allait encore frapper.

Mais là c'était le pompon .

Il ne l'aurait cru capable , même avec ses nombreux antécédents, de faire une telle chose.

Pourtant il ne lui avait rien fait qui puisse l'obliger à s'acharner sur lui ainsi .

Elle aurait pu tout détruire mais pas ça, il y tenait beaucoup trop.

Tout en se demandant comment elle avait réussi à s'introduire dans sa maison et ainsi saccager son bien le plus précieux après les affaires de sa défunte femme. Il se dit que c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder non pas le vase mais le seau entier vu comment il s'était montré indulgent envers elle.

Il s'approcha de la victime et de l'assassin . La seule question qu'il lui posa fut :

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ben tu sais Byaku-chou , je voulais faire comme dans les films quand les héros sont en colère et font tout tomber mais j'ai trouvé que ça pour faire l'affaire !" Dit "l'assassin" en montrant "la victime" du doigt.

"Etais-tu en colère ?"  
"Nan mais c'était vachemeeeeeent drôle !"

"Shire, Senbonzakura."

Tandis que Yachiru s'enfuit en rigolant ; il se dit qu'il mettrait la prochaine statue en argile de Chappy que lui ferait Rukia dans un coffre fort à l'abri des personnes souffrant d'un manque cruel de vision artistique.

Rukia *mode vénération extrême* : Niiiiiii-samaaaaaaa ! *-*

Renji: Nan mais là c'est carrément n'importe quoi ! Pour une statue de l'autre lapin psychopathe ! Ichigo s'est même pas encore remis de l'affaire avec sa chambre (Drabble 2) !

Moi : J'avoue ...!

Byakuya *pointe son zanpaktoh sur nous*: C'est parce qu' il n'a point l'âme d'un artiste .

Moi et Renji : A-Aye ! Vive Chappyyyyy! T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoici me revoilà me revoilouuuuuuuu ! Hum , hum je m'égare là ! Bref voici le cinquième drabble ! Special pour IchimaruKazuko ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

Il l'appelait la boîte magique .

Celle-ci était capable d'enfermer des gens en son intérieur et de les animer.

"Gin-sama a parfois de bonnes idées... Il a bien fait de la ramener du monde réel" se dit Tesla.

Pourquoi donc ?

Cette boite plate permettait à son maître de ne penser à autre chose qu'à se battre et ça c'était un vrai miracle.

Bien que son maître réagissait un peu trop devant ces "émissions" , il était moins hyperactif que lorsqu'il voulait combattre.

Seulement, aujourd'hui , son maître se conduisait bizarrement.

Alors qu'il regardait un match de "foot" il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Raide comme un piquet.

Tesla pris peur. Et si ce miracle qu'était parvenu dans leur vie avait des conséquences néfastes et engendrait une immobilisation du corps ?

Voir son maître ne pas bouger ainsi fit accroître son angoisse.

D'habitude celui-ci , lui donnait constamment des ordres dès qu'il le voyait, mais là aucune réaction. Il se risqua à poser la question à l'Espada 5.

" Nnoitra-sama?"

"Qu'est c'tu veux ?"

Le détenteur du sourire en banane faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trop bouger et Tesla le remarqua.

"Pourquoi...ne bougez vous pas?"

Il attendit la réponse avec impatience.

" Si je bouge pas et grâce à mon uniforme en parabole je peux capter plus de 200 chaînes gratos , pas con , hein ?! "

Tesla se dit que cette boîte magique n'avait pas que des bons côtés.

Le drabble nº5 pour l'Espada 5 ! Dommage que cette télé le rende plus bête que d'habitude , hein Tesla !

Tesla : ...

Moi : Nan , ne me dites pas que...

Gin : Et si ! Son zanpaktoh et aussi en forme de parabole... On les entendra pas avant longtemps ces deux -là ! ^^

Moi : GIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !

Gin *s'enfuit* A plus pour un autre drabble !


	6. Chapter 6

Aaahhhh ! De retour en France après ces magnifiques vacances ! Pour l'occasion, un sixième drabble de posté en avance ! Sachez que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...! Ah oui désormais je posterais un drabble tout les dimanches !

Il en était réduit à ça.

Après , ce qu'il c'était passé avec Aizen , il s'était juré de devenir plus fort .

Et tout comme Ichigo ,protéger et aider ses amis et sa Hime-chan même si celle-ci semblait insensible à son corps si sexy et son charme.

Pour cela , il dut demander de l'aide à ...Urahara. Et oui , sa fierté allait en prendre un coup mais le Vizard à la coupe carré s'en fichait.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le salon , il entendit des bruits suspect provenant d'une des chambres .Des cris de femme, précisément.

N'écoutant que son âme de preux chevalier servant , il allait ouvrir la porte et c'est là qu'il se figea .

"Vas yyyyyy , bordel ! "

"Excuse moi Yoruichi -san mais je je ne distingue pas bien le trou ~~~"

" Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu veux juste me faire languir , hein Kisuke ?!"

"Pas du tout ma chère Yoruichi-san ..."

"Allezzzzzz ! Rentre et vise bien ! Pas comme la dernière fois !"

"Hahhhh ! C'était pas ma faute ! Tu étais trop excité et tu n'arrêtait pas de bouger , c'est normal que j'ai visé en bas...!"

" J'en peux pluuuuus ...! "

Shinji n'en revenait pas ...

Derrière ses airs de pervers...Urahara était ...un VRAI pervers ! ( NDA : NAAANNNN ?! -' )

Et en plus de cela il l'était avec l'une des plus belles femmes de tout le Sereitei !

Il pesa le pour et le contre...

Non , son sens de la justice pour la gente féminine ne pouvait définitivement laisser cet homme en getas continuer ce qu'il faisait à la belle ex-capitaine .

Il fracassa la porte .

" URAHA-...ra ?! "

Ce qu'il vit lui donna honte .

Urahara était bien au-dessus de Yoruichi mais...il tenait dans ses mains des gouttes pour les oreilles .

Ce fut l'idole de Soi-Fon qui prit la parole :

"Bah , quoi Shinji ?! On a plus le droit d'avoir une ottite ?!"

Et voilà pour toi IchimaruKazuko , du Shinji tout craché hein !

Shinji : C'est pas ma faute si je suis un chevalier servant doublé d'un corps aguicheur !

Moi : Je vois pas où est le rapport. ...T.T

Shinji: Bon , j'y vais !

Moi : Où ça ?!

Shinji : Bah j'vais vérifier si Hime-chan ne s'est pas noyé dans son bain ...!

Hiyori*lui jette sa tong à la figure * REVIENS LA SPÈCE DE PERVERS BLONDINET !

Moi : Fiouuuu...Ils sont beaucoup trop ingérables , même pour moi...-'


	7. Chapter 7

Et c'est parti pour un autre drabbbleee ! Sachez que je vous adore mes reviewers chéris ! Merci pour vis encouragements ! Bisoux à vous! ^^

C'était la seule chose sur laquelle , elles pouvaient se battre .

Et oui , les deux étaient si soudées qu'elles ne s'énervaient presque jamais .

PRESQUE jamais .

À chaque fois qu'Ichigo le ramenait de chez Inoue , c'était la guerre .

Celui- ci le savait bien et il montait vite dans sa chambre pour ne pas participer à toute cette tension meurtrière autour de lui .

Lui , le sujet qu'il ne fallait jamais évoquer devant les jumelles.

Celles-ci se regardèrent prête à bondir sur lui .

Bien placé au milieu , il ne disait rien et assistait à ce combat silencieux , l'une ou l'autre ça lui importait peu .

Elles avaient essayer de se le partager mais l'autre tentait toujours de le reprendre .

Ça s'était décidé.

Soit tout soit rien .

Karin observait sa soeur .

Aucun signe de faiblesse de sa part .

Mais on la voyait à bout .

Ce mois n'avait pas été facile pour elle , sa meilleure amie qui déménage dans un autre pays pour toujours , c'était dur .

La footballeuse soupira .

" C'est bon , t'as gagné je te le laisse . Mais je l'aurais récupéré plus vite que tu ne le penses , Yuzu " fit Karin en partant .

" C'est cela oui ! A nous deux maintenant ! Mon merveilleux... petit gâteau à la meringue ! Tu m'as manqué !" Fit Yuzu en prenant une bouchée.

Moi : Et voilà ! Alors vous pensiez à qui ou à quoi vous comme sujet TABOU chez les 'tites Kurosaki ?!

Orihime : Et après on dit que je fais de la nourriture toxique ! Hein , Kurosaki-kun ?!

Ichigo: Je , ouais ...Ton gâteau ça passe... mais le truc que je viens de goûter là ...*s'évanouit*

Rangiku : *sort de nulle part * Serais -ce un gratin poire, banane , jambon fumé, chocolat, crème fouettée , radis , ketchup , carottes et POIREAUX que je sens là ?! *O*

Moi* à la nausée * : J-Je crois que t'as oublié le rat mort comme ingrédient aussi ...* rejoins Ichigo aux royaumes des morts *

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun !

Moi *du royaume des morts* Et moi alors ?! T.T

Rangiku * en mode Cruella d'Enfer* Ça en fera plus pour nous alors ...MOUHAHAHAHA !


	8. Chapter 8

Que ça passe vite! ! J'avais complètement oublié de poster un drabble cette semaine ! ! C'est pourquoi je vous sort cet ancien drabble ! Désolée de le poster si tard et désolée et merciiii beauuucoup à vous mes reviewers chéris qui ne manquer pas de m'encourager même si je prends du temps à répondre à vos reviews surtout à vous IchimaruKazuko et Loupiote 54 !

Hitsugaya regardait l'intrus d'un air ahuri.

Sa vice capitaine n'avait quand même pas osé !

C'est vrai qu'elle était paresseuse mais pas à ce point ...non ?

Il se frotta les yeux .

Nan , il ne rêvait pas , le gars devant lui avec son sourire en coin en témoignait .

Encore une idée saugrenue et foireuse de Matsumoto ...!

Mais la tête de la personne ne semblait pas contrainte à faire le travail de sa subordonnée , il semblait , non , il ÉTAIT content de le faire !

Le jeune génie se massa difficilement les tempes et se risqua à demander ce que l'autre foutait dans sa division :

"Capitaine Ichimaru pourrais je savoir pourquoi c'est VOUS qui vous occupez du travail de Matsumoto , alors que vous devriez être dans votre division..."

" T'inquiète Toshi-chaaaan c'est Kira qui s'en occupe! "

"Je comprends...Mais ça n'explique toujours pas ce que vous faites là ..." dit-il exaspéré sans relever le surnom du Capitaine.

"Bah c'est un secret! Mais en tout cas Ma Matsusu-chan n'a rien à voir avec l'explosion de ton appartement parce qu'elle a voulu vendre des photos de toi nu à l'association des Femmes Shinigami .Ne te trouvant pas elle n'a pas fait tomber de sa poitrine sans faire exprès son saké sur le feu en voulant faire bouillir de l'eau pour son café. Elle ne s'est pas caché en ayant peur de ta réaction et ne m'a pas demander de venir à sa place en échange d'une compensation corporelle " dit-il d'une traite.

"MATSUMOTOOOOO" hurla-t-il sous le regard amusé de Gin.

Matsumoto : Heeyyyyyyy ! Je suis même pas apparue dans cette scène !

Moi : J'aurai bien voulu mais j'avais peur de perdre un personnage...Toshiro était vraiment en colère !

Matsumoto : Bah , on s'en fout ! Heureusement que je suis passer maître dans l'art du Shunpô! Quandje pense que j'ai failli me casser un ongle à cause de cette foutu explosion !

Moi * blasée * A la semaine prochaine mes choux à la crème !


End file.
